Le petit souci des Jedi
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Anakin a encore usé de la Force de façon incontrôlée, les conséquences en sont pour le moins.. surprenantes.


Le petit garçon lâcha une flopée de jurons en se sentant soulever de terre.

Un maitre Jedi l'observait, un pli sévère barrant son front.

-Eh bien jeune Padawan où est donc ton maitre?

L'enfant le fusilla du regard et se débattit contre la Force de l'adulte, en vain.

-Alors? J'attends, insista le Jedi en maintenant le bambin dans les airs.

-Je sais pas! Je le cherchais justement! grogna l'enfant en dernier recours.

-Donne moi son nom, je t'aiderai à le retrouver.

-Obi Wan Kenobi! Je suis avec Maitre Kenobi!

L'appellation lui piqua la langue de façon étrange mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Le Nautolan en face de lui fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne me souviens pas que Maitre Kenobi ait repris un apprenti depuis Anakin. Comment t'appelles-tu petit?

-Neeli Riba! grogna encore l'enfant en gigotant de plus belle.

-Non, définitivement, ton nom ne me dit rien du tout. D'où viens-tu?

-De Coruscant! Reposez moi maintenant!

-Tu es bien insolent pour un Padawan, gronda gentiment l'adulte avant de le reposer au sol, sans pour autant le laisser filer. Allons voir si on peut trouver ton supposé Maitre, nous verrons bien ce qu'il a à dire sur cette histoire.

Le gamin pesta de plus belle mais laissa l'adulte le conduire à travers les dédales de couloirs du Temple.

Une fois arrivé aux appartements de Kenobi, le Maitre toqua doucement à la porte.

En voyant le regard interloqué de ses deux Padawan, il haussa les épaules:

-Obi Wan a tendance à dormir tard ses jours de repos. Il en a besoin, vu comme il en bave avec Anakin.

Le jeune Padawan à côté de Neeli émit un petit rire qu'il cacha derrière sa main, visiblement du même avis que son maitre.

L'autre enfant plissa les yeux, perplexe.

Enfin, la porte des quartiers du Jedi s'ouvrit sur une tête brune ébouriffée.

Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, le jeune homme leva la tête sur le Jedi en face de lui et esquissa un sourire contrit.

-Maitre Kit Fisto. Que puis-je pour vous de si bon matin?

-Il est midi passé jeune Skywalker, annonça calmement le Nautolan, bien qu'un léger soupir de dépit lui échappa discrètement.

-Déjà? Que le temps passe vite quand on dort, ronronna Anakin avec un sourire provocateur.

-J'imagine. Bon, en dehors du fait que votre train de vie est anormal pour un Jedi de votre rang, je suis venu rendre cet enfant à Obi Wan.

-Quel enfant? demanda le brun avant d'apercevoir le gamin derrière le Maître. Qui est-ce?

-C'est justement ce que je cherche à savoir. Il dit être le Padawan de Kenobi.

-Impossible, Obi Wan n'a pas repris d'apprenti.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, commenta l'amphibien avant de baisser les yeux sur Neeli. Tu as une explication petit?

-Je dois parler à Obi Wan Kenobi immédiatement.

-Explique toi d'abord, ordonna Anakin en se hérissant doucement.

Il venait d'être tiré du lit alors qu'il arrivait enfin à dormir après la nuit épuisante qu'il avait passé avec Obi Wan pour assister aux caprices d'un morveux. Quelle blague!

-Je dois lui parler! A lui et à lui seul!

-Pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas expliqué, enchérit sèchement Maitre Fisto en regardant l'enfant.

Mais Neeli ne répondit pas et essaya de se faufiler dans les appartements, aussitôt rattrapé par Anakin.

Parfait, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait.

Sans attendre, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, utilisant la Force pour lui faire parvenir certains de ses propres souvenirs.

Skywalker se figea aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Puis un sourire nerveux vint étirer ses lèvres et il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Fisto.

-Finalement je le garde!

-Pardon? demanda le Jedi d'un air incrédule.

-Oui j'avais oublié mais.. Hm.. C'est le mien!

-Quoi?!

-Oh vous savez ce que c'est! Une jolie fille de l'alcool et pouf! On se retrouve avec un bébé de huit ans sur les bras! Ça arrive tout le temps! Vous ennuyez donc pas avec ce gosse, je m'en charge, annonça le brun à toute vitesse avant de claquer la porte au nez des deux autres. Bonne journée Maitre Fisto! A la prochaine!

Une fois débarrassé du Maître, Anakin posa l'enfant au sol et le fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'un Sith dansant la macarena devant lui.

-Oh par les étoiles, murmura le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu?

-Bonne question, marmonna le petit garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je te remercierai quand j'aurai grandi.

-Obi Wan va me tuer. M'embrasser et me faire l'amour avant, mais il va me tuer. C'est sûr.

-Comment ça te..? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! cria le garçon, sous le choc.

Mais Anakin ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il se dirigeait d'un pas chancelant vers la chambre à coucher.

Neeli lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La vue qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il fut dans l'autre pièce le figea dans ses pensées et dans ses gestes.

Obi Wan était étalé de tout son long dans le grand lit au milieu de la chambre, serrant un oreiller contre lui et visiblement encore profondément endormi.

Anakin s'approcha doucement du plus âgé et se pencha au dessus de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, sous le regard ahuri du petit garçon.

Le blond remua et grogna avant d'entrouvrir les yeux, encore coincé dans les bribes du sommeil.

-Ani..? murmura le Jedi en essayant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du brun.

Ce dernier résista gentiment et embrassa la clavicule du plus petit.

-Enfile un truc en vitesse mon amour, on a un souci.

-Tant que tu ne m'as pas fait d'enfant dans le dos, ça va, plaisanta Obi Wan avant d'apercevoir Neeli.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il lâcha une plainte aiguë avant de foudroyer Anakin du regard.

-C'est pas le mien! cria le concerné en reculant, sentant déjà la menace de mort derrière la position crispée de son amant.

-Alors il est à qui?! gronda Obi Wan avant de se figer. Tu as pris un Padawan sans me prévenir?!

-Jamais de la vie! C'est ni mon fils ni mon Padawan! En fait il est plus lié à toi qu'à moi!

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Tu m'accuses de te tromper maintenant?!

-Mais jamais de la vie! Obi Wan s'il te plait écoute moi! Ce gamin c'est..

-Je suis Qui Gon Jinn, annonça clairement le bambin en regardant directement Obi Wan.

Ce dernier blêmit et tourna un regard meurtrier vers l'enfant.

-Comment oses-tu...

-Il dit la vérité! s'interposa aussitôt Anakin. Il m'a montré ses souvenirs! C'est bien Qui Gon! Euh.. Maitre Qui Gon?

-Je préfère, marmonna le garçon en s'approchant à son tour du lit.

Sans attendre, il montra les tréfonds de son esprit au Jedi en face de lui, s'inquiétant quand même un peu de le voir pâlir de plus en plus.

Skywalker sentit le malaise de son ancien maitre et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir comme il faut et tassa deux coussins dans son dos, franchement anxieux pour son amant.

-Obi Wan? Est-ce que ça.. Tu.. Tu pleures?

En effet, des perles transparentes s'étaient formées au coin des yeux du Jedi, qu'il tentait vaillamment de retenir.

Il ferma les yeux pour les écraser, inspira un long moment, avant de relever les paupières et fixer l'enfant en face de lui.

-Comment...?

-Aucune idée. Je soupçonne cependant ton apprenti d'avoir réussi un tour de force.

-Ani..?

-Je.. Crois que c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça. Je sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai réussi à ressusciter ton ancien maitre dans le corps d'un gosse de huit ans.

-Je savais déjà que tu étais puissant jeune Skywalker, mais à ce point là, c'est monstrueux.

-C'est.. C'est pas possible.. Ressusciter les gens c'est...

Qui Gon soupira et grimpa sur le lit avant de toucher la joue de son ancien Padawan.

-Tu sens? Je suis vivant. Mon cœur bat, mon sang circule dans mes veines, ma peau est chaude, tu peux me toucher... Que te faut-il de plus?

-Je.. J'en sais rien, c'est trop à digérer dès le réveil.

-Je me doute. Apprendre que vous couchez ensemble aussi c'est dur à apprendre après des années passées dans la tombe.

Si Anakin éclata de rire, Obi Wan pour sa part s'empourpra violemment, l'air plus honteux que jamais.

-Maître je ne.. Je...

-C'est bon, Obi Wan. Honnêtement, j'ai passé des années à te dire de ne pas suivre le Code à la lettre, à quoi pouvais-je bien m'attendre? Surtout venant du jeune Skywalker.

Le brun rit de plus belle, l'air presque flatté. A contrario, son amant se cacha plus profondément sous sa couette, mortifié.

-Bon, laissons Obi Wan s'habiller, on doit discuter tous les deux Anakin, claqua soudain Qui Gon en bondissant du lit avant de faire suivre au brunet de le suivre.

-Même petit, vous en imposez, remarqua Anakin avec amusement.

-Même adulte, tu ne sais pas quand te taire, rétorqua posément le Jedi en allant s'installer au salon sans aucune gêne.

-Touché, gloussa Anakin en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il observa un instant le petit garçon en face de lui, réfléchissant à comment il s'y était pris pour le faire apparaître, pour le ressusciter, et pour lui donner cette apparence.

De son côté, Qui Gon réfléchissait surtout à comment tout cela allait tourner.

Le garçon avait un pouvoir démentiel et ne connaissait clairement pas ses limites, ni comment s'en servir.

Ça promettait pour la suite tiens.

Le Maitre Jedi émit un faible soupir et se servit du thé en attendant l'arrivée d'Obi Wan.

**Je sais pas d'ou me sort cette idée de mini Qui Gon, je trouvais ça marrant xD**

**Au fait, je l'ai dessiné comme je l'imaginais Padawan: https/sushicrazy./post/188346260618/when-qui-gon-jinn-was-a-padawan**

**La qualité de la photo est pas top, il est trop sombre chez moi mais j'ai essayé de lui faire un regard de sale gosse rebelle style Anakin, comme je sais qu'il a un caractère bien trempé comme notre p'tit Skywalker x3**


End file.
